My Story
by UrStewyBomb
Summary: Amanda Reed a 15-year-old honour student led a happy life until she was killed one night by a rogue newborn in her backyard in Seattle Washington. This is her story of her death.


**Ok so I got this idea when reading Eclipse again. A couple of names were mentioned on page 279 when Bella is reading the _SEATTLE TERRORIZED BY SLAYINGS _article in the newspaper. **  
**I thought it would be cool to write the story of one of the victims of Victoria's newborn army.**

There is a bit of the article at the end which I just have to say I did not write myself (as I'm sure you will know anyway) and through that you can see where I got my idea. 

**Anyway read review tell me what you think.**

** Thanks**

**ANNIE  
**

* * *

My name is Amanda Reed, I am 15 years of age, I lived in Seattle Washington with my parents –Julie and Steven Reed- and three siblings –Rhys who was eleven, May who was 13 and Jason, 18. I lived a happy life until what I now believe to have been a vampire killed me in my own backyard.  
This is my story.

I was scared. No that was putting it too lightly. I was terrified.  
Every movement, every noise made me jump.  
The booming bass of someone's music echoed down the dark street and I tightened my grip on the kitchen knife I was holding.  
What was this city coming to? No one could leave their house without wondering if they would make it back in alive. At night all the lights in the neighbourhood stayed on.  
I felt suicidal walking around outside after dark alone. Maybe I was.  
Rhys and I were the only ones home and he had gone to bed so when the power went off I wasn't going to sit around in the dark until someone got home to fix it. Unfortunately that meant going outside to check the switch box, so that's what I was doing.  
Just one more step and I was there. I forced my frozen joints to move and close the small gap between me and the switch box.  
The small metal door opened with a loud _creak _and I jumped again.  
Every single switch was on the off position and when I reached out to flick the first one back on I heard something, a soft tuneless humming right behind me.  
I spun round without stopping to think and jabbed the knife at the chest of the person standing just behind me. There was a strange grinding noise and half of the knife fell to the ground.  
My mouth dropped open in amazement. That had been a sharp knife and it should have slid right between the person's ribs but all it had done was rip the front of his dirty shirt exposing his smooth, pale chest.  
I stared in shock and fear at the small rip.  
That's when he spoke.  
His voice was like nothing I'd ever heard; it sounded like small bells, high pitched but at the same time deep and manly. The words flowed smoothly out over his lips like a small bubbling creek trickling from his mouth. The voice of an angel. Was I dead? Had I been the next victim of the mystery killers?  
"I'm getting better at this," he said in his beautiful musical voice.  
Oh my god! I'm dead! And I'd tried to stab an angel! Would I go to hell now? I had never believed in god or heaven or hell or any of that but now that there was an angel standing right in front of me what choice did I have but to believe?  
"So what's your name?" He asked  
"Er... Amanda," I muttered. "I'm sorry I… you know… tried to…"  
"I completely understand," he grinned. "If I was still human and I'd seen me in this state I would have tried to kill me too. Very intimidating eh? Must be the extraordinary beauty," He chuckled.  
He was very vain for an angel.  
"Can I kiss you?" He asked suddenly.  
Before I could answer he leant forward and pressed his cold lips to mine. I leaned into him but he pulled away.  
"Sorry," He laughed, "couldn't resist. I'm beginning to like having this much control over women."  
I hadn't realised I was biting my lip until the sharp metallic taste of blood filled my mouth.  
The angel closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.  
"This I cannot resist," he muttered.  
I began to ask what but his hand snapped out and grabbed my arm drawing me closer to him. He kissed me again and this time he let me kiss him back. I totally forgot about my bleeding lip as I got lost in the kiss. All of a sudden his mouth left mine and went to my neck.  
I gasped with ecstasy when I felt his lips opening against the skin of my neck. His mouth opened wide and he bit down hard on my neck.  
I screamed as his teeth sunk into my skin and struggled, trying to get away.  
He clamped his hand hard over my mouth and pushed me to the ground.  
"You taste simply delightful beautiful," he murmured, his breath cool on my ear. "I don't think I want to part with you just yet. Lets have some fun."  
He started sucking on my neck for a few seconds.  
"What are you?" I gasped when he sat up and smiled at me.  
"Thought it would be obvious," he said. "I'm a vampire. And an unusual one at that. I shouldn't have this much control so early in my vampiric life."  
Unexpectedly he let go of me and stood up.  
"Run," he told me. "Run as fast as you can."  
And so I ran. I ran towards the door of the house but as I reached it he appeared infront of me. I ran towards the gate that led out of the yard but as I reached it he appeared infront of me. It was like he was in one place one second and the next he was half way across the yard.  
"Sorry too slow," he chuckled.  
I whirled round and darted back towards the house but my foot caught on a rock and I sprawled across the grass. He was suddenly perched on my back. I tried to sit up but he pushed me back down. I screamed but he shoved his hand over my mouth and bit down on my neck again.  
I struggled but it was no use and as my blood slowly drained I became too weak to keep struggling, and eventually too weak to keep my eyes open.

I waited for the white light but it didn't come. There was only darkness and yet somehow I knew that I was dead. The pain was gone and I was alone.  
Completely alone.

My name is Amanda Reed, I am 15 years old and that is my story.

**SEATTLE TERRORIZED BY SLAYINGS**

It's been less than a decade since the city of Seattle was the hunting ground for the most prolific serial killer in U.S. history. Gary Ridgway, the Green River Killer, was convicted of the murders of 48 women.  
And now a beleaguered Seattle must face the possibility that it could be harbouring and even more horrifying monster at this very moment.

The police are not calling the recent rash of homicides and disappearances a serial killer. Not yet, at least. They are reluctant to believe so much carnage could be the work of one individual. This killer – if, in fact, it is one person – would be responsible for 39 linked homicides and disappearances in the last three months alone. In comparison, Ridgway's 48-count murder spree was scattered over a 21-year period. If these deaths can be linked to one man, then this is the most violent rampage of serial murder in American history.  
The police are leaning toward the theory that gang activity is involved. This theory is supported by the sheer number of victims, and by the fact that there seems to be no pattern in the choice of victims.  
From Jack the Ripper to Ted Bundy, the targets of serial killings are usually connected by similarities in age, gender, race, or a combination of the three. The victims of this crime wave range in age from 15-year-old honour student Amanda Reed, to 67-year-old retired postman Omar Jenks. The linked deaths include a nearly even 18 women and 21 men…

* * *

**I did not put the whole article as I thought it was pointless.**

**Tell me what you think by pressing that little green button down below. It's not hard :D **

**ANNIE  
**


End file.
